What if he came back?
by Cloudjumper-rider
Summary: The gang back together just like old times? The only problem is that there two destoryed homes and an dead body hanging over Tord's head. Who could forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

_"No no no" Eduardo gasped, gripping the glass container of_ cola _in his hands._ He ran a hand through his hair as the player miss the shot. He let out a sigh of relief while Tom curse under his breath. The two shared the sofa, a respectable distance between the two. The smell of cooking food drifted in as Mark peeked in to see the score. He wouldn't admit he was rooting for Tom's team.

"Mark the weiners are burning, pay attention!" Matt's voice rang out; Mark went back outside. He had to duck under the small door to avoid hitting his head.

Edd had gone to get some more food since they forgot you can't eat hot dogs by itself. The game progress onward, Tom and Eduardo playfully fighting over who would win. Soon there was the same of the door unlocking and footsteps. Tom paused mid sip, there was an extra pair of footsteps. He felt his heart stagger, frowning he sat up better to get a look from the corner of his eyes. Ringo had rushed over to greet Edd but was backing up hissing. Now Tom was worried, nudging Eduardo who was cursing out the ref.

"Yellow card?! Are your eyes blind, that wasn't-Oh don't you start..." he looked over at Tom but saw what he was staring at.

Edd held some bags, grinning without a care in the world. Matt and Mark walked back inside, laughing till Mark felt the vibe in the room shift. Eduardo was quiet, a cat was hissing. He looked at the doorway. Besides Edd was an average man, but the right side of his face scarred greatly. The eye on that side, unseeing gray. His good eye flicker between all the faces.

"Saw him outside the store, been a while huh Tord" he gently punched Tord's arm, like he was an old friend. Tord nervously chuckled. "Y-Yeah" he held a bag of chips, it shaking.

Eduardo set his drink down, Tom drink had fallen onto the floor his black eyes huge. He slowly sat up, as if his legs would give in under him. Matt didn't understand why nobody was talking. His memory was still shaky on who the person next to Edd was. It was ringing a bell. Mark knew who it was, and he looked at Eduardo in panic. Jon death still weigh heavy over Eduardo and he knew Eduardo would never forgive himself and Tord for it. Eduardo was just staring at Tord, with more grief creeping into his eyes. Edd realizing that the silence wasn't just awkward, set to have Tord help him with the food, Tord turn with him.

" _.There_ " Tom hissed out, taking a step closer. The anger clear in his voice. "You…You better leave" he said slowly, as if not to lose himself. "Leave and you keep your life" he warned.

"Tom! There no reas- "Edd begun.

"Edd you can't be that big of an idiot, to bring him here" Eduardo couldn't even say Tord's name. Oh no, he didn't deserve that.

He deserves much worse, the faint glow in a neck vein told Mark what was about to go down. He made way to Eduardo to grab him when Tom made the first move on Tord. There was the sound of his shirt ripping as his arms grew larger tinting a dark purple, claws at the end. Edd didn't get the chance to stop him as he slammed into Tord who was trying to avoid the claws. Tord shirt was cut like ribbon, blood dripped out as he fell to the ground. He gripped his torso in pain, eyes huge. He didn't look so confident now. Tom back up almost hesitant then rear up again to finish Tord off. No, he wasn't going to be fool again by this man. Eduardo was floating, fists glowing a green but Mark grabbed him around the waist, to hold him back. His left over powers wasn't as strong as before but that didn't stop him from trying to get join Tord's beating.

"MATT" he yelled at the ginger who hadn't move. Matt grabbed his friend Tom but was being dragged along as Tom went for Tord. Edd got on the floor to defend Tord. "Tom! TOM STOP" he yelled.

"Save me a piece of him!" Eduardo raged, trying to get Mark off.

Matt panic as Tom was getting closer to Edd and Tord. He looked for some way to stop him. Then knew a way, kicking a chair over. It slammed against the floor with a loud bang and Tom's body stiffen as if in pain and back off scared looking at the ceiling. Matt took the chance to get his footing and slammed Tom to the floor. Tom squeaked, heart racing. Mark did the same with Eduardo, holding him down.

"Edd get Tord out of here!" Mark ordered. Eduardo struck Mark with blind blows, yelling for him to let go. He wanted a piece of him, just one punch. Anything. Mark was stunned by this and soon pin Eduardo face first till he calm down. Edd listen to Mark and took Tord outside, the door shut and footsteps hurried away.

Tom's arms had gone back to normal as he breath was ragged. He stared at the door body shaking in fury.

" **DON'T COME BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU**!" Tom shouted.

Tord could hear his warning as he ran away. This was a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

The aftermath was just as bad; Tom had shut down from seeing Tord and the loud bang. Matt had apologized for doing that to him trying to help him recover. Mark had Eduardo sit down and drink something. He looked at Eduardo who looked twitchy and would out lash occasionally blaming Mark for protecting that "Son of a puta" (bitch).

Edd and Tord were down the street, by the bus station. "I'm sorry. I. I don't know what else I can say for this and before. "he started. Edd held up a hand.

"I know. It was difficult and right now I still don't know what to think about you Tord. Maybe we could have had bond over a game and some drinks but it deeper than that. I'm sorry for putting you in harm's way" he said.

Tord stared at him. Was he sorry? Tord deserved it, he remembered all of what he did up to the explosion that claimed the right side of his body.

"Edd it was a dumb idea; I shouldn't have had gone. Don't even know why I came back to town. Three years and everyone still hates me. Don't blame them" he sat down on a bench. He let out a shaky sigh, gripping his head. Edd sat next to him.

"I hated you. I carried Tom to the hospital, help Matt's bruise heal up and move our things to our new home. Went to Jon funeral, yeah I hated the thought of you." He listed, Tord looked at the ground. "But I figure you weren't worth the heartache over, and I thought you had died too" he chuckled at the end. "Then I saw you outside the store and it all came back and I stop hating you. If you were here again maybe…you wanted to start over" he smiled.

Tord looked at him, smiling and nodding. It be a lot of work. "Third time the charm" he smiled. Edd chuff his shoulder. "So where are you staying at?" his voice lightens the mood.

"Airbnb on the other side of town," he said, the bus in the distance. Edd nodded, helping him get up. He had given Tord his jacket to cover up his shirt. Luckily the wound Tom gave him was superficial. The bleeding had already stopped.

"Alright…uh here" he gave Tord's his cell number. Tord pocket the paper. Was. This a new beginning? "You can't come back to the house but. I can at least see you again. We'll figure something out." He looked down at Tord, giving him a big bear hug. Tord eyes water, he missed these. He let Tord go as the bus came, Tord got on it. He looked back as the bus drove off. Edd waving.

How did Tord get so lucky?

Edd came back later and everyone was sitting at the table. Tom facing the door. When he saw Edd was alone he bolt up and came for him, grabbing him. Matt scrambled up too.

"What kind of shit was that? You invited him here!" he begun. "I was having a great time then you brought that thing here, and now he alive. I wanted him to stay dead in my memories" he let Edd go, hands curled up. Eduardo was lending against Mark, glaring at Edd.

Edd swallowed and looked at Matt who was leading Tom to his room, rubbing his back. Edd would talk to them later try to explain his reason. He would have to say sorry first. Tom had grown to be fragile over the past, while Matt's mind would blank for minutes. Eduardo got up and grabbed his things. "Game over, it was a tied" was all he said to Edd before leaving. Least he was being civil. Mark was alone with Edd now. He pat the chair next to him. The brown hair man smile and sat down next to the blond. A drink next to him.

"I know it was a bad idea" he started, Mark nodded swirling his cup of wine before taking a sip.

"Oh it was a horrible idea but…I understand why you did it" he said. "I hoped Eduardo wouldn't lash out but it's deeper than that. He gets..so angry and sad at the same time; unpredictable" He had a bruise on his neck. Edd could guess Eduardo had hit him there. "Where did you take him?" he asked Edd who looked back up.

"To the bus stop, a bus came and he left. I said my goodbyes." he was lying, he never said goodbye because he would see Tord another day. Mark, of course, didn't know any better and Tom and Eduardo ease dropping believed him. Edd didn't usually lie, he at times was very honest but this wasn't the time. He needed to think about this, and hope maybe Tord would never call or text and he could forget this day even happen.

"Good, him being here wouldn't be good for them" Mark stated, meaning Tom and Eduardo. He got up and pat Edd's back. "You're a good person Edd. Thanks for the invite" he then grabbed some tin foil covered plates and left.

Edd sighed, gripping his head, looking at the TV screen then looked at the empty platter of food. He gasped in shock. He took all the food! He got up and went to wash the dishes. Reflecting on today events again. Was he really in the wrong? No..no..uh..didn't God say to forgive your enemies. Even if they destroyed your home and killed people. He set the sponge down, groaning.

If he was a good person, why did he feel so bad for what he was going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edd gripped his hood hurrying down the street. It was early morning, he was in clear. Nobody got up at this time except a certain spiked hair friend who loves bacon. He held the bag of food, so excited to see his old friend again. It had been a few weeks since he had brought Tord home and the fight. Now Tom and Eduardo weren't breathing down his neck about Tord. They seem to have moved on believing he was gone. Edd been visiting every morning before work so they wouldn't suspect a thing. He came up to the apartment Tord was staying at, just about to knock when the door open. Tord looked at his friend, his good eye fill with joy. He didn't have the side of his face bandage today, so Edd could see the scars from the fiery explosion. They cross the right side of his face. Skin healed over but unevent and still very red. His right eye was gone just a fainter gray than he good eye. Edd heard him once say he should have it removed. His right ear was also in bad shape and the hair on the side grew very brittle. Edd swallowed, not wanting to stare at it. It was all past now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I hope you got an empty stomach, I got bacon" he said, to which Tord practically yanked him inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edd got right to work cooking the breakfast, Tord offered to help but Edd shook his head. Tord still couldn't understand how Edd just seem to get over everything he done. And now he was making him breakfast. He was glad some normal was back. After the failure of his army and the giant robot, he didn't know where to turn. He wasn't wanted..no he was dead to his enemies and so disfigure nobody like to look at him too long. He was invisible…wandering the streets alone till Edd saw him that day. He was so choked up, thinking of how he would react. Then Tord heard the question; how was he? And if he wanted to come over..he could have cried. Tord looked at Edd as he brought him a plate of breakfast. The two settle down to eat and talk about anything and everything. Somehow it went to why the giant robot. Tord bit on his cheek at this question. How could he answer this?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry..bad time?' Edd asked looking sheepishly. Tord shook his head and swallowed. He needed to be brave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, you deserve the right to know…I had an army and was going to use the robot to start my take over the world" he explained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The big city bored you?" Edd raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tord chuckled. "Ah it lack the adventure, plus everything is outlawed or illegal" he replied. "So when robot..exploded I had nothing for my troops..and it was hard to control them. Their leader was burnt, practically living in the hospital..enemy heard and coming for my head.." he looked at his plate. "Two great men..my best soldiers stayed even when I told them to leave. The night we got raided I escaped but I don't think they got out.." he sighed. "My army was gone, I was assumed dead from the attack.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edd stared at Tord. What kind of mess did this man get into? An army? "Tord.I had no idea.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course not, I couldn't come tell you all I was so war criminal. The zombie outbreaks after I left? Oops, my bad, I think you three almost got eaten" he said. Edd thought back to that day at Funland. He then remembered the TV talking about a vigilant army. "You were on the TV…I..I didn't even notice" he gasped. "Tord what you mean oops? You did that?" he asked alarmed. Tord shook his head smiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't play God..well not on Tuesdays" he teased. "Good thing you lived...or I would be out of friends" Tord said looking away. Edd heart ached to hear that. He didn't know these soldiers but by how Tord was reacting they were very close to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's finish up breakfast" Tord rubbed his good eye. Didn't have to tell Edd twice; the two continued eating./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edd left for work on a better note after giving Tord one of his hugs, almost crushing the man. After work Edd was home playing video games when he got a text message. He checked it and stood up. It was Tord, he needed him?! He paused his game and got dressed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He hurried to his front door to open it to Tom who looked a little spook. "Hey…Edd if it alright if I stay the nig-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sure go ahead, left the bed warm and the game paused" Edd quickly replied before hurrying down the stairwell. Tom watched him go, where was he going this late? He frowned before entering Edd's room. He asked in the morning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edd arrived at Tord's apartment, letting himself in. "Tord?...Hello?" the place was quiet. He stopped, what if Tord's enemies found him? What if they killed him and he was too late? Edd searched the apartment, careful to not make a noise. He came to the bedroom and open the door. Tord was gripping his chest, breathing hard. He looked up at Edd, the shadows made his right side look ghostly. "Edd…you…you actually came.." he tried to stand but slip on the floor. Edd rushed over and help him up. br /"Of course, what's wrong why are you acting like you just got legs for the first time?" he asked. Tord just smiled. "Had…Had this nightmare-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I sprinted my fat ass over here for a nightmare?" Edd dropped Tord in disbelief. "Tord everyone gets nightmares, why did you text me so vague? I thought you were hurt" he crossed his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tord stood up on his own. "It was really scary I thought you had died so I wanted to make sure you were okay…I didn't think you actually come. I figure you at least reply" he spoke softly. Edd raised an eyebrow. That was it? Tord was worried for him?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh…well I'm alive…everyone alive" he added in. Tord stared at him for a brief moment. Well almost everyone. Tord then smiled. "Yeah" he punched Edd shoulder playfully. Edd grabbed his only arm yanking him closer to pinch his side. "OW" Tord yelp, struggling as Edd hugged him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Feel better?" he asked Tord. Tord hugged him back. br /"Yeah..but.. you stay the night?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edd looked at him, Tord wouldn't make eye contact. Without even remembering Tom, he stayed over, sleeping on the floor next to Tord's bed. He looked at Tord as he slept only in boxers and white shirt. He looked at his missing arm, only the shoulder joint remained. He then lay back down, Tord was no danger to anyone but himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning Edd woke Tord up to let him know he had to go. He head home; thankfully the buses were operating. He entered his apartment and went to his bedroom to get ready for work when he realized he left Tom alone all night. He peeked in the room, seeing Tom still out. He thought up a lie and went to put it into action./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Tom I'm getting ready for work so sorry for any noise," he said once Tom woke up from his light shaking. Tom groaned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why didn't you sleep in here?" he asked propping himself up with his arms. His black eyes followed Edd as he gathered his uniform. He liked that Edd worked in the morning, meaning he was home later in the evening for games or movies..or nightmares./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought you were having those I will kick you off the bed or kick your groin kind of nightmares. Didn't want to risk it" Edd replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tom chuckled. "You be right…sorry for hogging your bed" he took the lie. Edd was in the clear. "But where did you run off too?" Maybe not./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…I was out of cola"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…You're going to get mugged if you go out that late" Tom muttered shaking his head. He laid back down, face pressed against a pillow, eyes closed. Edd heart relaxed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anyway have fun with my bed" he left to take a shower and get ready. When he came out of the bathroom, Tom was gone. Edd checked the time as he tied his shoelaces. "AH I'M LATE" he grabbed his keys and rushed out yet again for the day. Tom heard him from his apartment, snickering at his friend./p 


End file.
